my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01
This sound effect can be found on Series 4000 Hollywood Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "How to Sink a Sub".) * Arthur * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Ooooh, Baby Baby" and "It's All in Your Head") * Bear Behaving Badly * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in the seasons 3-5 intro, in "Clownus Interupts", in the season 6 intro in some PBS Kids airings of seasons 1 and 3-5 and in the seasons 1-2 intro in Treehouse airings of season 1) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Dog City (Heard once in "Taming of the Screw.") * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Super Silly Fiesta!".) * Pappyland (Heard once in "First Things First for Binky".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Teen Titans Go! Movies Video Games Online Games: * Bugs Bunny's Hopping Carrot Hunt PC: * Lego Loco * Living Books - Arthur's Teacher Trouble (1992) (Video Game) * Living Books - Just Grandma and Me (1992) (Video Game) * Living Books - Little Monster at School (1994) (Video Game) PlayStation: * Mega Man 8 Super Nintendo: * Animaniacs (Video Game) * Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure * Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Sports Challenge (Video Game) * Virtual Bart (Video Game) (Heard once in a low pitch.) Nintendo Wii: * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Used every time you jump on a spring.) Nintendo Wii U: * Super Mario Maker (Used every time you jump on a spring in "New Super Mario Bros." mode.) Nintendo DS: * New Super Mario Bros. (Used every time you jump on a spring.) Sega Genesis: * Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure * The Ren & Stimpy Show: Stimpy's Invention (Video Game) Sega Pico: * Crayola Crayons: Create a World (Video Game) * Math Antics with Disney's 101 Dalmations (Video Game) * Sesame Street: Alphabet Avenue (Video Game) (Low Pitched) Commercials Trailers * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: King K. Rool Reveal Trailer (2018) (Low volume) Promos * Juicy Juice Whistle Promo (1996-1999) * Zoog Disney Promos Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) (Used in reverse.) Bumpers * Disney Channel (Bumpers) Videos * Cherub Wings (Videos) (High Pitched) * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) (Used whenever Lowly Worm hops.) * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) (Used whenever Lowly Worm hops.) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) (Used whenever Lowly Worm hops.) * Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) (Used whenever Lowly Worm hops.) Logos *YTV Screaming Logo (Season 2 of The Big Comfy Couch Variant) *YTV Landing on the TV Logo (Treehouse Prints of Season 2 of The Big Comfy Couch Variant) Anime * Gakuen Alice * Tamako Market Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links